


Curiosity

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, Nosy Edward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He takes after his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2005.

Edward turned the picture this way and that, but the black and white photo of the man still remained the same. It looked like Havoc. It was smiling like Havoc. But it couldn't possibly be Havoc. The photo was much too old to be of the man, and some of the features were off. Besides, even if that was Havoc, that meant that it was Mustang in the wedding dress...

Scary thought. 

He shook _that_ idea out of his head and glanced around. It wasn't really fair of him to have poked around just because Mustang let the three of them stay with him. He knew that. But he really hadn't expected to find the little box. And when he had, he hadn't expected to find himself opening it. In all, it made him wonder if he'd matured over the years.

He flipped the picture over, trying to appease his curiosity as to who exactly the people in the picture were. Nothing, at least, nothing still legible.

He considered putting it back, after all, it had been tucked pretty far back in that closet... Hidden from prying eyes. That being the case, he was sure it would be obvious he'd been snooping anyway. Sighing, he decided he'd just satisfy his curiosity and deal with the fallout.

*****

It was an hour-long wait before he could get any answers, and he ambushed the man just inside the door, extending the picture. "Hey... Would you mind telling me who is in this picture?"

The one-eyed man took the picture from the blond's hands gently, then shot him a dark look. "Where did you find this?"

"I was looking around..." He gestured in the proper direction, already knowing that he'd done something he shouldn't have. 

He studied the other man for a moment. "The people in the picture are my parents." That said, he moved to put the picture away. Of course, he made sure his parting comment was said well within hearing range. "And Fullmetal? Don't go through my things again." 

Ed stayed silent even after the man was long gone. He then sighed heavily, giving his head a little slap. "There you go again, Edward. Smart. Very smart move." Turning toward where Mustang had gone, he wondered how he could fix the situation _this_ time.


End file.
